Kamisama Hajimemashite--- The Marrried Life!
by TheKitsuneKami
Summary: They are finally married and Tomoe is finally human for his beloved Nanami. Follow them as they navigate the human world as a married couple. Both are going to the same university and living together in a flat. What ups and downs will they face? Will Tomoe be able to live the human life after all or will it all be harder then he can manage?
1. Chapter 1

(Hey everyone this story is rated M for mature! It does had sexual references but not all chapters will have that. I figured since its their honey moon and first night to add it! I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer I do not own Kamisama Hajimemashite or the characters!)

The first night! A Youkai no more!

The wedding was beautifull. Everyone that Nanami has invited came and gave them their blessings and well wishes for a long happy marriage and life together. The boat has arrived to take them away back to the human world. Tears sweeled up in Nanamis eyes as she looked back at everyone. "They will always be watching over you...They will miss you just as much as you miss them..." Tomoe said softly as he wiped a tear from her cheek with the back of his hand ever so gently. Nanami smiled and nodded her head. She gave Tomoe a sweet smile and looked up at him. "You're right...we will see them all again one day..." He cupped her cheek with his hand and she layed hers ontop of his. She was in complete bliss. Tomoe himself couldnt help but smile down at his beautiful bride. She was everything to him. Soon he would be leaving the Youkai life and becoming human. For her.

Ookuninushi smiled at them both and waved happily to them. "Warm wishes and blissful life to you both. "He grinned widely. "I have a gift for you both. As promiced...I will turn Tomoe human..."He said as he tapped his fan against his chin still smiling. "Is this truely what you desire Tomoe? Theres not going back once the change is made. You will grow old with Nanami and both of you will die together. Your lives will be filled with trials and happiness...Is this what you oh so desire?" He proclaimed as he looked at the Fox demon with serious eyes. "It is...i want to live a human life with Nanami...to be by her side...and when that day comes...that we leave this life...I want to spend the after life with her..."said Tomoe as he looked down at Nanami. " I promise to make you happy...always..." Nanami smiled as tears swelled in her eyes once again. She was in utter and total bliss. "Then so be it...When you awake...you will be human...and your new life...will begin... I, Oookuninushi...Shall make you human..."He said loudly as he ever so slightly tapped the end of his fan on Tomoe's forhead.

A groan escaped his mouth as he sat up in his bed. He held his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes gently. It was odd...He couldnt sense everything around him like before. Before he could adjust Nanami's face flashed in his mind. Quickly he looked around and found her still dressed from the wedding, laying beside him and sleeping quietly. He looked down at his bride...His...She was finally his for all eternity. He ran the back of his finger down her cheek and smiled softly at her. He looked around and began to realize where they were. "Thats right...our honey moon..."He said softly. He could hear the seawaves crashing against the shore. He looked down at his hands and saw that his claws were gone. He ran his hands through his ear and his ears were gone too. They were now on the sides of his head like a humans. He chuckled and layed back down next to Nanami. "five more minutes..."She whispered in her sleep. "Anything for you.."Tomoe whispered back. "Tomoe?" She replied with a questioning tone before shooting up awake. "TOMOE!" She shouted as she pounced on him in the bed. Her arms wrapped around him tightly and her face beamed. "Your'e awake!...and ...Human.."She said with excitement. "Yes...and ..Nanami...your stronger then i thought..."He gasped. "Oh...im sorry..."She giggled as she sat back. "Where are we? the last thing i remember Ookuninushi was turning you human." She saind looking around at the room. It was a hotel room for sure and that smell...THE SEA... she thought happily. They looked around and found a bag with cloths and a note. It was signed by everyone.

" _Enjoy your honey moon. Remember to enjoy it. We will always miss you. One day we will all meet again. "_

Nanami began to cr softly as she read the note. "You have been crying alot...if your not.." "I AM HAPPY." she interrupted. "Im more happy then i ever could be. HUmans cry for many different reasons. Joy, sorrow, excitment, happiness. "She said as she held the note close. "Well then..."He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Shall we get to enjoying our vacation...before returning to the life we have waiting..." He grinned as he kissed her neck. "Oh ! im still in my kimono!" She said with shock as she pulled away. "Two second..." She hurried off to the bathroom with her bag and promtly shut the door. Tomoe grimaced and looked down at his. Human cloths. No more kimonos. He began to untie the hakama and let them fall to the floor. He slid the kimono off and layed it on the bed gentle. He looked him self up and down in the mirror and examined his new form. It wasnt much different. Except he wasnt near as strong. No fox fire. He was lost in himself when Nanami came walking back in with her sundress flowing around her. "Tomoe i thought maybe we could go..."She stopped mid sentence and blushed brightly at her naked husband before her. It sent a shiver through her and she blushed bright red before turning away. Tomoe just looked over his shoulder at her and then grinned. Suddenly his arms wrapped around her waist once again and pulled her close to him. "Whats wrong...it isnt wrong to be like this anymore.."He whispered in her ear before kissing from her ear and down her neck. "I know!...its just...you know.."She said nervously. "Im nervous too..."He said softly. "I may have been in the red light district alot...but it was never with the one i love...with my wife...and as a human.."He smiled and conitnued to kiss along her collar bone. Her hands rested ontop of his and she nodded. "You're right...lets be one...for the first time.." She whispered as she turned to face him in his arms. Hers wrapped around his neck as she leaned her forehead against his. "I love you..."She cooed..."And i love you...forever and always.." He cooed back to her.

It was as if a spark had lit a candle. The warmth they felt as they held each other in their arms. His lips found their way to hers and pressed against hers. _Its as if he is stealing my breath..._ She though as their soft pecks turned more passionate and feverish. His lips trailed from hers down the front of her neck and to the top of her chest. "This is in the way..."He whispered as he pulled the straps of her dress off her shoulders. The dress was so flowy that is slipped down around her feet. He looked down at her half naked body and blushed. "You're more beautiful then i could ever imagine..."He said softly before continuing his kisses down her chest. She gave a little whimper and giggled softly. "You're too sweet to me.."She protested before his hands gently made their way up her sides and to her breasts. She gave a small gasp as he gently grabbed them and gave a soft squeeze. They were perfect to him. Everything about her was perfect. She blushed bright red as she looked down at him. Tomoe really was so gentle and sweet to her. Seeing him like this made her think of the many nights and years ahead. Tomoe's body was making something inside her burn hot. Her heart began to race as she saw all of him and took it in. She ran her finger tips through his hair as he feverishly kissed and licked her nipples. "Mmmm" She moaned softly as they grew hard. Eletricity seemed to be shooting through her as his hands moved from her breast to her hips. His kisses trailing down her stomach before stopping. He stood up and kissed her neck move as he moved her to the bed. Her body was going crazy. It was as if his every touch lit her body up. The same was for Tomoe. He grew more adn more excited with every breath and moan she let out. He laid her down on the bed and hovered over her. He couldnt believe how lucky he was to have her finally. To finaly become one. She looked up at him and smiled softly as she cupped his cheeks in her hands. He returned her smile.."Are you ready..."He asked softly. SHe nodded quickly. "Of course..." His fingers pulled at the edge of her panties and slipped them down and off her. There they both were. As naked as anyone could be. He could see the moister between her legs building. His finger tips traced down her chest and belly to her womanhood and touched it ever so softly. She bit her lip and stiffled a whimper. It was electrifying. He continued his touch moving slightly faster and firmer. His manhood grew stiffer the more he continued. She could feel it pressing against her thigh as he laid above her between her legs. He stopped for a moment and looked at his wet fingers with a grin. "You know if you were this excited before you could have asked.."He said with a chuckle. "No...i wasn't going to do that...i was...saving myself..."She grimaced at him. "Then lets conitnue..."He grinned more as he rubbed her moisture on his manhood and pressed it against her opening. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her lip once again. Slowly he pushed himself through and inside of her. She whimpered slightly and he looked down at her in concern "Does it hurt...do i need to stop.." He asked quickly. She shook her head and looked into his eyes.."No...please...make me yours..."She panted. He nodded and pushed the rest of himself in. To him it felt like the most amazing thing in the world. Though he remembered the tanuki harem...it was nothign to this. She let out a gasp which he quickly stiffled with a kiss. He locked his mouth with hers as he pulled back out and pushed himself back in every so gently and slowly. To her it was all so new. She never felt this much pleasure before. Though it was slightly painful at first. She new it would get better. The same feeling from just his touch shot through her with every thrust. His pace began to pick up as he finally released his lips from hers. Her fingers gripped into his back gently. He panted as he leaned down and nibbled at her neck. He gave a soft bite and groaned in pure pleasure. She left out soft moans of pure ectasy aand pleasure. Sweat began to form on their bodies as they continued. His pase increased more and his thrusts harder. "Nanami..."He moaned as his gripped the bed . Her back arched off the bed and let out a loud moan of her own. She could feel her self building up and about to explode but then he stopped and before she new it she was now on top of him and he was laying on the bed still inside her. She looked down at him with hungry eyes and began to move her hips in circles on him. This was almost to much for Tomoe. He grasped her hips and thrust up into her. He gripped her hips tightly with each push. Both were reaching their points of climax. He stopped once against and looked up at her. "Get on your hands and knees "He asked her softly. She nodded as she panted and got onto all fours. He sat up and positioned himself behind her. He pushed himself inside her and she gasped with a long moan following it. Nanami swayed with his hips in rythm with him. His hands placed on her shoulders as he thrust more and more, quicken his pace. He couldnt help it anymore. He reached his hands between her legs and rubbed her clit quicky as he pushed. "Ah Tomoe!" She cried as he legs began to quiver. She was hitting her climax. "Nanami...im about to..."He moaned as he gave a few quick thrusts before filling her with his seed. Both panting and sweating they layed down on the bed. Nanamicuddled close to him pressing her face against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. This was the best pleasure he had ever had. His heart was full of pure bliss just like Hers was. "I love you..."She whispered..."I love you too.."He replied as he kissed her forehead.

Exhausted from their first time together they rested and held onto each other. They both closed their eyes and soaked in the moment. What would the furture hold for them. How would university be with him at her side. No one knew but she did know this. Aslong as he was beside her. She had nothing to fear or worry about. They would face it together. Tomoe ran his long fingers through her hair and he pondered to himself. "What shall we do my love..."He asked looking up at the ceiling. "Im not sure where we even are..."She said curiously. "Are we in Okinawa again? Maybe Izumo or Sasebo? " She rose from the bed slowly and went to the bathroom to wash up. Today was going to be filled with fun adn memories.

To be continued!

(Hey everyone! so i know there is a huge 10 gape between their marriage and when the baby is born and they return to the shrine! so i thought maybe id make some chapters about that and then some after the baby! I know the one scene is rather long lol. Not all chapters will be like that but since its their first time as a married couple i thought i might include that. Some other chatpers may have love scenes! I hope you enjoy and feed back is much apprciated just be kind and no bullying please! thank you for reading and stay tooned for chapter two. Fun in the sun! Tomoe's first day as a human!)


	2. Chapter 2

Fun in the Sun! Tomoe's first day as a Human.

Tomoe took the hose of the shower and sprayed his face with the warm water. _It wasnt a dream..._ He thought to him self. They really did become one. In his heart he was elated. Aslong as he had her that was all that mattered. Meanwhile Nanami was sorting through the cloths that were packed for her. All cute outfits. Numano really picked up on modern outfits. She giggled but quickly her smile faded. She missed them all. She held the outfit in her hands and seemed lost in though when Tomoe walked into the room from the bathroom. He rubbed his hair with the towel as he walked over to his suitcase and looked over at her. He could tell she was missing her friends. "Itll be ok...they wouldnt want to see you so sad for them..."He said softly as he kissed her forehead. "Arent we supposed to be going out...I want to see how this human world truely is, now that I'm just like you..."He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled back and nodded..."Then lets go have fun!".

Moments later they were dressed and walking down the hall of their hotel. They still didnt know exactly where they were but they did know they could hear and smell the ocean. Nanami looked around and smiled brightly as the sunshine hit her face. "Mmmm its so warm.."She giggled. "I think this is Okinawa!" He nodded and smiled back. "Yes this is...well then ...what shall we do first?" Suddenly a growling sound came from Nanami. She groan softly "Food would be nice...I didnt realize how long its been since the wedding ..." Tomoe looked around for a guide book and flipped through the pages. "Yakiniku* sound good ?"He asked watching her closely. "Sounds perfect!" She said excitedly. "And then after that we can go to the beach and swim or maybe the Aquarium!" She was so excited that she couldnt keep it in. It made him chuckle seeing her act so carefree and happy. They needed to make these memories before the start of school. It was going to be alot of studing and work. He was worried about how they would beable to see each other with their schedules being so different. With work.

They headed out the hotel and she wrapped her arms around his left arm. He Smiled softly down at her. They walked down the busy, tourist filled streets and looked around. "Theres so many people! It reminds me of Tokyo.." Nanami was in awe as the crowds. Though she was used to it. It was still Amazing to her. The smell of street vendors cooking began to fill the air. Evenetually they arrived at the resturant that Tomoe had suggest and walked in ."Welcome, Please sit where every youd like!" Said the hostess. He lead the way to a table toward the back and they sat across from each other. At the table was a bit for the charcol grill and a van to take in all the smoke. Nanami looked around at the resturant and noticed its age. But that wasnt a deterent for her. The best placed were ones handed down through the ages . "The family that runs this place have been running it for 200 years..." He said as he looked through the menu. "The owner is a very skilled butcher and chef..." The waitress came buy and took their order. It was a celebration so he orders a wide variety of meat and veggies to grill. The waitress placed the grill between then and set the table for them. She gave a brief explanation on how to cook some of the meats as they were delicate. She bowed with a smile "Please enjoy your meal!" Nanamis face lit up as she looked at how much he had ordered. "Are we going to beable to finish all this"She asked curiously. "You're not a Youkai anymore...We humans have a saying...are eyes are bigger then our stomachs.."She giggled as she wathed him begin to place down pieces of seafood and beef. He had ordered warm sake for himself and melon soda for Her. "We also get drunk quicker on an empty stomach.."She teased. "I think i can still handly it..."He grinned back at her as he downed his first cup. She shrugged and drank her soda "I warned you." The laughed and talked through out the meal. Tomoes cheeks began to turn pink as he finished his first charaffe of sake. "I think you are right. "He frowned as he set the cup down. "Nanami..."He whispered.."We will still beable to do this when we go back to reality right..."He asked. This confused her. What did he mean by still do this? "Of course..."She said brightly . "I mean...we will be studying and working ...but at the end of the day...we will still be together...so dont worry! Ok?" Tomoe nodded and began to eat.

Full from the food Tomoe wrapped his arm around Nanami's shoulder and puled her close. "Theres alot of people around. This way we can stay close..."He whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead. They made their way to the Aquarium and walked around taking everything in. Nanami made a point to take as many pictures as possible with them together. Tomoe gave his usual half smile for each. He was still having a bit of a hard time. He felt naked with out his powers. What if someone was to hurt her? What if they got seperated? How would he find her ? These thoughts seem to take over him as they followed the path around the Aquarium. Nanami was like a kid again. Ooing and Awing as all the fish and creatures. It made Tomoe happy knowing she was happy. "Tomoe?"She asked softly. "Are you adjusting ok?" He simply nodded and smiled to her. "Don't worry aobut me. How about we go to the beach next?" He asked brushing her hair behind her ear. "That would be great !".

Before long they were set up on the beach and wading in the water. The surf was a little rough but nothing too horrible. Nanami smiled as she clung to her float. "Ah the sun feels amazing...The waves seem a bit rough though.."She said slightly worried. "Lets go back toward land a little then..."said Tomoe as he reached his hand out for hers. She nodded in agreement and reached for his. Just as she was about to grab his hand, her feet where pulled from under her by the undertoe which sucked her in. Just like that she was pulled out farther into the water. Tomoe froze for a second as it all happend but quickly regained him self and swam after her. _Oh no!_ She thought as she held her breath and tried to swim to the surface. _its so far...my breath is about...to give out..._ She closed her eyes tightly... _Always getting into trouble..._ Whispered a voice. She opened her eyes and looked around. Nothing was around her. Just the deep blue of the ocean around her. _that sound like..._ She couldnt hold her breath anymore and bubbles poured from her mouth... _Be more careful ex-human god.._ The voice giggled softly before Nanami felt a hand grab her arm. The ocean rushed and she felt as if she was being pushed back toward the beach. "Nanami...Nanami!" A voice called out to her quietly but grow louder..."Nanamie..open your eyes.." ... _Tomoe!_ She coughed and rolled on to her side. The ocean water escaping her lungs with each cough. She panted and sat up quickly wrapping her arms around him. "Im sorry...the undertoe...And then...I think...Unari helped..."She said thought coughs and a shaking voice. She clung to him and he held her close. "Shhh...Its ok...lets head back to the hotel...I think you need to rest...and get the rest of the water out your lungs.."He said in a concerned voice. Before she could protest He lifted her up in his arms and began walking her back toward the hotel.

Her fingers wrapped around the warm stone cup in her hands. A towel drapped across her shoulders. She watched the tv as she sat under the blankets and sipping her hot tea. Hopefully she didnt get sick from the water in her lungs. She felt fine but Tomoe insisted on staying in the rest of the night. He even went and got bento for them at the local shop. She looked at him slightly annoyed but knew it wouldnt get her anywhere. Before she could take another sip of her tea, his lips pressed against her forehead gently. "You are slightly warm..."He said with concern. "I am wrapped up like a mummy and drinking hot tea.."She grimaced and looked at him. "Its just a precaution..."He said as he sat next to her on the bed. The room was quiet with only the Tv making any noise. She could feel her eyes getting heavy. He looked over at her and pulled her close. She layed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. His hands began to run through her hair softly. "I love you..."He said softly. Her eyes couldnt stay open anymore as she began to drift off to sleep ."I love...you..too.."She said sleepily. She cuddled closer to him and he held her tightly. Today had been exhausting for him as well. He had never really felt this tired. She was going to take alot of woke to protect and keep and eye on. But it wasnt anything he couldnt manage. Slowly his eyes began to drift and soon he was fast asleep with her in his arms. It had been an eventful first day. Hopefully the rest of the trip would be just as fun!

To be conitnued!

One more night then back to reality!

(Hi everyone! No sexy time scene in this one but There will be more in furture chapters! Who doesnt love Tomoe and Nanami together?.. Anywho. I will be time hopping once we get them settled in work and university that way we cna get closer to where the end of the manga is. I'll continue from where the manga left off . ^.^ Thank you for the follows and favorites! Ill also try to pump out atleast a chapter every other day! If you have any suggestions feel free to PM me and ill gladly hear them out! Till next chapter everyone !)


	3. Chapter 3

Once more night, then back to reality!

The 5 days of their vacation seemed to fly by. Besides almost drowning. It was very fun and full of memeories. Though Tomoe wouldnt allow her past her knees in the ocean. He was much more cautious now that he was human as well. It was annoying Nanami slightly but she understood. He still wasnt used to human senses. Humans can move as fast as he used to or sense danger coming near. She layed on the bed flipping through her pictures and frowned. Tomoe always gave a half smile or even none at all. He sat beside her watching the tv. It was a curious thing to him. How people could watch it all day long. He caught her frown from the corner of his eye. "Is something bothering you?" He asked continuing to look at the ninja warrior show. "Yea...you dont smile..."She grimaced as she put down her phone. "Because i feel like only showing you my true joy..."He responded. "I am a very...reserved type.."She nodded in agreement. "Thats for sure.."She grinned and looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. Tomoe chuckled and then hovered over her. "The let me show you how un reserved I can be...it is our last night..."He whispered into her ear. Her body gave a shiver as she looked up at him. "Our last night before we start school and jobs..." Her arms wrapped around his neck as he nodded and traced his lips from her ear and down her neck. He nuzzled her shoulder softly. "You're so very soft...i always worry about breaking you..." He grinned as he pulled the strap of her night gown off her shoulder. She giggled and ran her fingers through her hair "I may be soft but that by know means you have to be gentle "She smirked playfully. Before she could reacted he was pulled her nightie over her head and across the room. He cupped her breast in each hand and massaged them firmly. "Is that so..."He questioned before leaning down and biting down gently on her nipples. "I can be rougher if you insist..." His tongue swirled around her nipple as he clasped it still with his teeth. Surprised by his firmness she stiffled a whimper by biting her lower lip. His hands grabbed at her firmly. Quickly they found their way down her sides and at the edge of her panties. He released his mouth from her breats and slide of her panties, throwing them across the room. Her cheeks began to blush brightly. Even though they were husband and wife. She could still feel the blood rush to her cheeks. He leaned back down adn traced his lips down her abdomen and stopped just before reaching her clit. He lookup up at her as he kissed her inner thighs before moving over to it. She gasps as she left his tongue licking it. The small of her back began to arch the more he continued. Her fingers tangled into his hair. It was almost too much. He stopped shortly and grinned. "That was fun..." His manhood pressed against his shorts. He slipped them off quickly and leaned back over her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly he pushed himself inside her. He couldnt wait to feel her. She panted with his rythme before locking her lips with his. He nails dug into his back firmly. Fast and fast his movements became. He could feel himself getting close. She could feel the same. This time though...He wanted to face her as they both reached their limits. She matched his rythme and moaned loudly. "Tomoe...oh...Tomoe" SHe called out to him. "Nanami..."He returned. "Ah..."...He could feel him self climax and pressed deep within her. The sweat and heat from their bodies made the room rather humid. Both panting heavily. "I love you"He whispered to her. "Always and forever" She returned. He layed beside her in the bed and held her close. Before they new it. Both were fast asleep.

The next morning they gathered their things and got ready to head to the air port. Their vacation was over and now it was time to return to the normal world. University was going to be starting in a few months. That gave them enough time to work and earns some extra money to save up.

They checked into the flight and soon boarded together. As they sat Tomoe looked through the magazine in the pocket before him. "Have you thought about what you want to study at university?"She asked curiously. She never really thought about what would best suit him. He was always a protector. Helooked up from the magazine.."I was thinking...managment...or maybe accounting. Im rather good with numbers...and i did manage the shrine for all those centuries. " He said as he looekd over at her. "And what about you.."He asked. "Hmmm i was thinking...Teaching!...Ive always loved kids and theres always a need for teachers...Young kids too...Just starting out in school.."She smiled brightly at him. "Who knows...that might be good training for when we have children.."She giggled. He felt a lump in his throat and looks back at his reading. "But not right now...priorities...school first...and then we will see.."She said reassuring him. She could tell he wasnt quite ready for that much human experience so suddenly. "That sounds like a good idea. "He sighed in relief. The flight was a long one from Okinawa all the way back to Tokyo. Nanamie fell asleep and leaned against him. He laid his head ontop of hers gently. _Being human wasnt so hard after all..._ He thought to himself.

After a long flight and a long train ride back. The two finally made it back to their little flat they started renting. It wasnt much. Just a studio was all they needed. It saved them alot of moeny as well. Tomoe opened the door and just before Nanami could walk in he scooped her up into his arms and grinned. "I read that there is a western custome...you carry the new bride through the door.". "OH TOMOE...theres no need...really"She said in surprise. He ignored her protesting and walked her through the threshold and into the bedroom/livingroom area. He set her back down on her feet and she quickly kicked her shoes off. The studio wasnt a whole lot. It had a kitchen, bathroom, and a large living area. It was perfect for them. Pretty much everythign was already set up ahead of time and stored in its proper place. They knew they wouldnt be going back to the shrine after the wedding. She set her bags down in the corner and plotted down on the cusion bed the table. She groaned as she stretched her self out. "Well now that we are back. we can start getting back into routine...I have the grocery store job starting tomorrow and you have the management job at the Daiso*...I guess for now we should get home around the same time.."She said she she bgean to write everything down. Tomoe nodded and walked over to the fridge. They hadnt stocked up on food before they left so it was completely emtpy. "For now lets go to the store and grab some things" he said reaching out his hand for hers to help her up. She took it happily and stood up. " Ok ...so for dinner i was thinking..." "Curry rice...with katsu.."Tomoe cut in. "Ill cook it...if you still want me too...because..."He grimaced "Last time you nearly burned the kitchen down...the fish was black and the vegi..."..."Ok ok ok ...so i cant cook...but...you can teach me..."She said folding her arms. "Then thats settled...Ill be your cooking teacher .."He grinned and chuckled. They grabbed their store bags and headed out the door.

Dinner was ready and both set down to eat together in their home for the first time. Cookign wasnt as hard as Nanami thought. Though she did cut her finger trying to slice the katsu..."I really have a cluts..."She pouted. "yes...yes you are...but thats how we learn.."Tomoe said as he took a bite. "ASnd you learn fast ...Its very good.."He smiled at her. She took a bite her self and smiled birhgtly. "It did come out great!...and I have this best teacher .."She cheered.

Dishes where cleared and everyone was showered. The table was moved and laid out on the floor was the futon made for two. Nanami yawned loudly and curled up close to Tomoe in the bed. "Sweet dreams..."He said softly as he kisse dher forhead. "I love you.."They said at the same time. She smiled brightly and he held her close. Before the two knew it. Sleep took them over and sent them into dreamland. Tomorrow was a busy day.

To be continued...

First day of work! Tome earns his keep!

(hello everyone! shout out to the followed and those that saved the story! Im so happy to see it taking off! I do love writing fan fictiosn just as muc has i enjoy readying them ! Quick heads up. We will be time skipping soon to make way for when they baby is born and they move bac kto the shrine. I will continue even past that as well! As always if you have an idea for the next episode dont hesitate to send me a pm!)

** Daiso is a store in japan. It has alot of nicknacks and cheap but sturdy items! Its extremly popular and there are even some in the US.


End file.
